


Killing Me Softly

by Arrysa



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Mistakes, Shounen-ai, Underage Drinking, soft yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrysa/pseuds/Arrysa
Summary: Tsuna made a mistake. Reborn's morality is questionable. Nana didn't know whom to blame. Was it her husband, her lover, her son, or... herself?Love is their greatest strength and weakness. NR27 pairing





	Killing Me Softly

**Author's Note:**

> **Note:** Drinking legal age in Japan is 20 but since alcoholic drinks could be bought in the vending machine or a convenience store, minors could still drink. The law about drinking is tight but the since the culture of Japan and their environment, to prepare themselves in the working world, high school students or even middle school students would drink. The beverages sold in Japan is different from the other country. Japan is lemon flavour and have a sweet flavour instead of the usual bitter in other countries so it was like drinking fruit flavour soda but with alcohol content. Even if drinking for minor is lax, it is punishable if a drunk ride on a bike or car while intoxicated leading to fine.
> 
> The original notes is about Reborn committing pedophilia (Tsuna was only 12), and was married to Nana. I am currently having second thoughts because of the original notes and I wanted to incorporate the whole Reborn deliberately choose to commit pedophilia instead of what happened here.
> 
> Tsuna is 17 (almost 17) here.
> 
> I'm also putting this under rated M to be safe.

**Part One: Drunken Affair**

Everything was spinning round and round that made Tsuna giggle mirthlessly before leaning his forehead against the table. His surrounding felt warm and hot that the brunet complained about the heat. But when he felt the cool wind coming from the fan, he bristled at it before standing up on his shaky legs about to go over it to turn it off. The brunet's glare fixed accusingly at the fan. However, it stopped working before he could walk up towards it, he blinked in confusion before his expression eased then he flopped back on the chair.

The brunet curved his body forward, leaning his chin on the table mumbling indistinguishable noises under his breath, his eyes dozing. Tsuna heard and saw the glass with cold water on the table within his reach and the long hand that had once held it.

 _It's a pretty long hand, and it looked so strong._ The brunet muddily mused.

"You better drink this." There was a man's voice commanding him in an annoyed tone. However, as he stared at the water, watching the perspiration on it, he suddenly had a brilliant idea. Upon holding it with his right hand, Tsuna marvelled at the fact it was cold to his touch. It cemented his decision not to drink it. Upon pressing the cold object close to his cheeks, he instinctively flinched at the sudden cold but as the temperature sunk through his skin, he sighed blissfully with eyes closed.

 _Maybe with this, his dizziness would disappear._ The sluggish thought ran on Tsuna's mind. There was the familiar grumble on the background, few words about being careful with the glass but his hearing were murky and the meaning of those words flew passed his ears.

"So cold…" the brunet mumbled under his breath with the glass pressed on his cheek. Tsuna sluggishly thought on how cool it was to his skin that he couldn't help but try to sing a medley song, a western romantic song he once heard in a television show and was played back on Hayato's apartment that night.

However, he couldn't sing the song correctly because of the dizziness clouding his mind.

A minute or so had passed, the cool feeling of the glass turned lukewarm that Tsuna raised it with both hands in front of him. He noted that it was full and he stared at it blankly as the spinning inside his head continued. The brunet was still humming under his breath, and a soft drunken smile on his lips.

Tsuna would like to sing the lyrics but he couldn't even pronounce the English words properly that he knew he was better off humming it instead of accidentally biting his tongue. Tsuna snickered, he actually already did that day and it bore no repetition. The brunet hummed some more but he grew tired of it, added the fact his throat suddenly felt parched. Tsuna drank half of the water. Unconsciously, the brunet licked the edge of his lips with his tongue to get rid of the excess water before smacking his lips with eyes closed. The half-empty glass clasp between the brunet's hands midway.

The brunet could still feel the coolness on his throat that in a spur of the moment wondered if his hand were also cool. Maybe with the second-hand coolness on his forehead his dizziness would completely subside. The moment Tsuna decided to move his left hand, there was a sudden clanking of glass against wood that he snapped his eyes open at the sound. His eyes staring at the pooling water on the table, not a hint of comprehension on his gaze.

Then he let out a startled squeak when something cold and wet landed on his short. He thought it was a slimy frog or even a snail that the brunet had jumped on his feet, followed by a scrapping noise and a thud that he bodily winced. He was about to turn but when something glistened it caught his attention and he turned at it. Realization came to him after a long curious glance at the glass then at the puddle that when his mind caught up with the sight before him the empty glass was about to fall. His eyes widened; he was too slow to react that he could only watch the glass reach the edge. Then suddenly a hand appeared and caught the glass in a loose hold.

The brunet visibly sighed in relief, his dizziness forgotten before he slump backward on the chair below him only to notice he was falling on the hard floor. He was too speechless to form any words right at that moment but he cried out when pain made it known on his lower back.

He immediately made a move to stand up, only to wince when the dizziness became a pounding on his head before slumping back on the floor. He stared at his right hand before suddenly slapping his cheek with it. After all, pain would awaken his suddenly sluggish body and mind.

There was a snort coming above him that he couldn't help but glare without any venom before letting out a huff. Tsuna buried the part where he wanted to burn on the ground with humiliation because he didn't think he was this drunk to fall on his butt.

On the brighter side, Tsuna was alert, or as alert as he could be when he was drunk, despite the ache on his back and head, and the stinging on his cheek. Nevertheless, it didn't change the fact that this time he was alert and could identify how sluggish his body felt, and he definitely could see that the person in front of him was Reborn; causing him to flush even deeper.

There were footsteps and the sound made him look upward. Tsuna noticed that Reborn was wearing a blue and white polka dotted shirt and pajamas. It made the man sporting clothes befitting of a toddler. Instead of laughing at the ridiculous get-up, the brunet could only ogle at the other.

 _Despite the ridiculous clothes, Reborn still look handsome._ Tsuna thought as he unbashfully stared at the other, star-struck on his gaze that he wanted to blink away but due to the alcohol running on his veins, embarrassment of being caught was placed at the back burner of his priorities.

The brunet looked at the spiky haired man's face, the curly sideburns immediately catching his attention.

 _How I would love to touch those curly sideburns._ Tsuna's heart skipped for a bit at that thought.

"How much did you drink this time?" The deep smooth voice asked and Tsuna's attention perked at the question that his mood brightened, his previous thoughts forgotten for a moment.

Tsuna couldn't help but chuckle as he ducked his head to force himself not to laugh as he answered. Memories of what happened during that evening flashed in the forefront of his mind.

"I… lost count."

Tsuna tried to stop himself from laughing by covering his mouth. However, his mind flashed to the event when he almost dragged poor Hayato for a kiss that the brunet had to stifle his mouth with both hands from laughing too much. The image of Hayato banging his head on the low table; snacks and chips clinging on Hayato's forehead and silver hair while apologizing made Tsuna finally cracked up with laughter.

The brunet couldn't stop laughing at the memories that it only subsided when the sore pain on his lower back, the growing ache on his stomach, and the thumping in his head became unbearable. By the end of it, Tsuna had to wipe his eyes from tears, his left hand still clutching his stomach that he had to wheeze and pause for his needed air before he could calm down.

"I see that you had fun." Reborn answered, hint of annoyance on his voice that Tsuna didn't notice.

"Hayato went into rampage and then... Takeshi…" Tsuna continued but trailed off when another bout of laughter burst from his throat in agreement at the other's comment. His mind still thinking what had transpired that night. The memory playing in his mind this time was when Ryouhei and Hayato hauled the baseball lover and Takeshi vomited on them the next.

Tsuna burst into another fit of laughter that shook his body. Despite the stinging pain on his back or his stomach, the brunet continued laughing that his sight had turned blurry with tears: his left hand clenching his stomach, and his other hand trying to stifle his laughter. Tsuna knew he had to stop laughing but the image of a horrified Ryouhei and Hayato at Takeshi's vomit on their clothes just wouldn't go away in his mind.

Their binge drinking that night really distracted him. Tsuna concluded in his mind as he continued laughing.

Suddenly, the brunet felt a stinging pain on his forehead as if he bumped his forehead on the wall that he groaned. He glanced upward, giving a pout at the tall man only to cry aloud when he received another smack. He immediately ducked down as he rubbed his fingers on his likely bruised forehead, grumbling under his breath about meanie Reborn. _Killjoy_ , he thought morosely.

"Why would you… hit me like that?" Tsuna glanced up after he said his slurred sentence, his fingers still massaging his sore forehead. He had a tearful expression on his face due to tears. It made the brunet's eyes glisten from the light, giving the image that the caramel brown eyes were glowing. Tsuna's small pink lips pursed into a frown in an attempt to give a glare but because of the beer-induced pink blush marring the brunets' face, it didn't work. The spiky haired man merely raised an eyebrow at the teen, giving an unimpressed look.

"That's for not heading my words. I did tell you to drink moderately, now you can't even walk on your own much less sit on a chair and you're too noisy."

Tsuna noticed those soft looking lips as it speak; lips and mouth moving to pronounce each word with clarity. Tsuna heard the deep smooth voice but the brunet couldn't comprehend the meaning as his attention was on the other's lips. The brunet could feel his cheeks burning from embarrassment.

The brunet cursed inside his mind, knowing he should stop looking but his heart was thudding against his ribcage. Then his thoughts change into something perverted that he immediately ducked his head because he couldn't bear to look at the other when his thoughts had made a 180 degree shift and about the good-looking man in front of him.

Tsuna inwardly wished that the other wouldn't notice his inner turmoil. Still he was drunk enough to not stop himself from admiring those lips and think of something perverted like kissing them and being ravished by it. He blinked before taking a long breath, berating himself all the while inside his mind about _bad Tsuna_ and _naughty thoughts_. When he felt his cheeks getting hotter, the brunet shook his head to stop himself from thinking more because he shouldn't think of it. Tsuna forcefully decided that he should go up to his room and sleep so that he would stop thinking his hormonal drunk self would love to do with the other.

He slowly stood up on his shaky feet, wanting to walk up his room as soon as possible. The brunet had difficulty with standing as his knees were quivering but he managed to ignore it, as well as the stinging on his back and headache that still wouldn't disappear. However, the brunet stumbled on his feet. Tsuna was about to fall on the floor when a hand grabbed his arm and he immediately latched on it to avoid from falling.

Tsuna knew he had drunk too much, had been expecting few difficulties to get back on his room without help but the warm hand on his arm only made his body weak that without conscious thought he was leaning on Reborn's side. He inwardly praised his own clumsiness because he had an excuse to be close to the other.

Then his heart beat faster, when his right arm ended up over Reborn's shoulder and the man's other hand was over his waist. The brunet could feel that the spiky haired man was not only supporting his waist but also holding on his left wrist.

"Oy, Tsuna. I'm going to walk us up the stairs, so don't fall asleep and no squirming. It wouldn't be my fault if you fall."

Reborn's deep smooth voice spoke but Tsuna's mind was elsewhere. He had a bigger problem right now. That was how to stop his heart from beating too fast or the other might hear it too and to get rid of his sudden urge to rub his face on Reborn's chest. He just had to pretend to be asleep and he could embrace the other like a pillow…

And there went his face heating hotter that he feared he had a fever and a heart attack simultaneously because his heart wouldn't stop thumping. The brunet knew he was in a danger zone due to the very close proximity between them. He was too close on Reborn's warmth that his stomach was starting to flip due to the overwhelming emotion. He just needed to pretend to sleep and boldly embrace the other or even kiss _— Shit._

Tsuna inwardly cursed, his body tensing and unconsciously trying to squirm away while saying words along the line of "Let me go." He decided that he should get away from the source of his dirty thoughts. However, his action was sluggish and he wished that his thoughts would stop being so enthusiastic too. The brunet knew himself that in his current drunken state, he could, and would be courageous to do _something_.

But it didn't stop his thoughts from thinking if Reborn's lips were soft just like how it looked.

The brunet tempted to wail and squirm even more but he settled on groaning because his thoughts wouldn't shut up. He tried to think of sunshine, flowers, or even sheep but he couldn't help but feel the warmth around him that his body stilled before burying his head sideway on something hard and lean.

He sighed at his perverted thoughts, wishing that when tomorrow comes, he could disassociate his drunken actions and thoughts from his normal self. He registered the fact his head were leaning on a chest, Reborn's warm chest. Tsuna closed his eyes in relief when his mind calmed down and he chose to focus on listening to the rhythmic heartbeat. Then the brunet jerked his head upward, his eyes immediately landing at the appendage giving his arm a painful pinch.

"Ow! I…I-I'm sorry?" The brunet belatedly apologized, when he noticed that handsome man was giving a pointed look. He didn't know why but he still apologized with a sleepy blink.

"Tch. You're lucky Nana is out or you would be grounded when she learned you were drinking."

Reborn gave a reproachful look at his direction that Tsuna deliberately ignored by closing his eyes with a yawn. There was another annoyed tch from the other but Tsuna didn't want to care about the words even if it made his heart leapt. His heart sank in negative emotion and something cold gripped his stomach. However, Tsuna gulped down the sudden lump on his throat and ignored the ache. He shook his head slowly, wanting to bury the thought inside his head and focused on _feeling_.

There was more shuffling on Reborn's part where the other made sure that Tsuna wouldn't fall then the man was walking, as if he wasn't supporting someone at the fact the raven haired man had no difficulty on making sure that Tsuna wouldn't fall when his feet would tangle or when his knees would buckle downward. Tsuna idly wondered if he got drunk next time, maybe he should ask Reborn for a ride… in front.

 _Stop thinking of naughty thoughts, Tsuna!_ Tsuna wailed inside his mind as he started squirming once again at the source of his imagination that belong to the gutter. The supporting man was firm that even if the brunet were squirming, he never fell that Tsuna only stopped when he grew tired of it and his mind had calmed down.

Tsuna could see and feel that they were steadily making their way on the stairs but he was more interested on feeling the warmth emitting from Reborn's skin onto his. During that time, he thought of other times he acted like this to the other when he got drunk. He felt a little relieved that the other thought nothing was wrong with him being this close but it didn't change the fact that he was outright being intimate to his mother's… lover.

That's right, he was being intimate with his _mother's lover._

He didn't want to think about it.

The brunet nuzzled his cheek on the hard chest, mumbling something indistinguishable under his breath. His other left arm already on the toned waist. Tsuna could feel Reborn's chest vibrating, even hear exasperated words but he couldn't understand and instead focused on the beating heart and the warmth.

Maybe next time he could kiss the other's lips and fault it in his drunken state. Then Reborn would ignore it just like this and the previous embrace and in turn, he would ignore it too as if everything that happened was nothing.

There was the sound of doorknob opening and door creaking.

He mumbled under his breath, pretending that he was falling asleep as he snuggled closer. His lips pulled into a smile at the warmth and the thought Tsuna could do this with Reborn. The brunet felt arms shook him awake and heard deep voice calling his name but he ignored it. He knew he was growing sleepy but for a moment he wanted to remain like this.

… _Maybe he should kiss him._

 _Where did that thought come from?!_ He internally berated but… maybe he…

* * *

"Tsuna, wake up." Reborn said in a fed up tone.

Reborn still wondered why he didn't tell Nana about Tsuna's secret habit of drinking or Tsuna being clingy when drunk. Well, in any case, it gave him a blackmail material to make the brunet focus more on his school works. After all, threatening to tell Nana about Tsuna's drinking session with his friends was the best motivator to make the brunet study.

"Oy, Tsuna." He repeated, about to manhandle the other so Tsuna would fall on the floor when the brunet rubbed on his chest and tightened an arm on his waist. It looked like the brunet had fallen asleep and was using him as an oversized-pillow. Instead of bodily harming the other as he did way back then, he merely sighed in exasperation because this was like Tsuna to fall asleep while standing up. Maybe the other was still conscious enough but he wouldn't bet on it because Tsuna had drunk too much. The evidence was that, he had been talking to the other ever since Tsuna arrived home but the other would answer differently or not at all.

The spiky haired man adjusted his hold on Tsuna's waist, making sure that the brunet wouldn't fall. When he finished with that task, he used his dominant hand to turn the knob open before using little force on his foot to kick the door open. He decided against turning the light on since he just had to carry a sleepy Tsuna on the bed. Beside he still could see due to the luminescent light coming from outside through the curtain.

Reborn moved, sometimes shifting his hold on the brunet who had started to clung to him with the way Tsuna's arms were on his neck and on his waist plus Tsuna's face almost at the crook of his neck. There was also the fact Tsuna was mumbling nonsensical words. Reborn could only grumble under his breath and think why he was tolerating this blatant show of disregard for his physical privacy. However, this was a drunk Tsuna, a clingy drunk with no knowledge of what he was doing. Still it didn't mean he wouldn't punish the brunet tomorrow.

_Oh, he will, after all Nana isn't… here to stop him from instilling words on Tsuna's thick skulls._

Reborn's mood darkened at the thought that Nana wasn't here with him but instead with her… husband whom abandoned her and his family. His jaw tightened at that thought.

Reborn faced the brunet's bed, his knees already pressed at the edge of the mattress. All he needed to do was make the other sleep on the bed and he could finally go to his own room.

"Tsuna, wake up." He said, tilting his head sideway. He could pry off Tsuna's warm hold on his neck but he chose not to since he knew from previous experience that when Tsuna woke up, the other would detach. The problem was on waking the other when it was obvious the brunet's mind was already on dreamland.

Reborn knew from experience that his next course of action would instantly wake the brunet and so he reached his hand, about to flick then pinch Tsuna's ears hard and painful but Tsuna slowly detached his arms around him before he could do so. The spiky haired man peered curiously at the dazed looking eyes, caramel brown eyes staring up at him, seeing him but focusing on something else.

"You can sleep on the bed now." Reborn stated, knowing that even if the brunet couldn't comprehend what he was saying Tsuna would instinctively knew what he meant. On the other hand, Reborn bent his knees, guiding the other to sit on the mattress. Expecting the other would untangle his arms on Reborn's neck before flopping backward on the bed as he always did.

Tsuna did untangle his arms but the brunet was still looking up at him. It made him inwardly scoff on what was Tsuna up to.

The brunet opened his mouth, about to say something but decided against it and instead nibbled his bottom lip in a nervous gesture. Reborn didn't know what Tsuna was thinking or if the other was thinking at all but he decided to wait.

Then all of the sudden Reborn saw something else on those caramel brown eyes staring up at him: an image of Nana. He immediately picked up second later that Tsuna leaned his face closer but he didn't move, his thoughts were elsewhere on how Tsuna and Nana had the same shape of eyes and same soft looking lips.

Soft lips pressed on his and Reborn was momentarily uncertain who was kissing him. Next he noted was that the kiss was clumsy and dry. There wasn't any familiarity on the way the owner of those lips kissed.

It didn't even occur to him to pull back because those caramel brown eyes that had a brighter color than Nana compelled him to press deeper, to coaxed those slightly quivering lips to open, to do so much _more_ that he was moving.

Reborn tilted his head, deepening the kiss in a slow rhythmic sensation. It made those eyes widen and to flutter shut while clumsily returning the same action. The raven-haired man couldn't help but compare those soft lips from Nana. There was definitely inexperience at the way those lips hesitated, but Reborn could feel that the other was learning as the second passed by.

He could teach the other about the art of kissing.

As the kiss went on, Reborn eventually used tongue, slipping it inside and from there he continued teaching the other to use it. He could hear the mewl, the soft voices, even low moan that were leaking on those lips at his every ministration, the way a small hand had tangled his fingers on his spiky hair as if silently begging for more, and definitely those heated skin pressed on him. All this time, he had his eyes open, staring at the way those eyelashes fluttered, brows knitted, mouth gasped for air, and hear the erotic voices.

Eventually he retracted his tongue and his lips altogether from completely devouring the other. He watched those caramel brown eyes flutter open. The teary eyes peered up at him with clouded gaze. The swollen lips gasped for air before the pink tongue darted to lick his own lower lip as if to taste something then the brunet softly said with wonder and discovery on his voice, "Your lips… are really soft."

Reborn's eyes widen as he realized what happened. He was about to open his mouth tell Tsuna that this was a mistake. But before he could do so he saw Tsuna touched his lips gently before saying in a hopeful tone. There was a pleading expression on those teary caramel brown eyes same as Nana once upon a time. "One more time… please?"

An unbidden memory flashed in his mind of Nana's teary expression as she looked up at him with pain of her lost love, pleading to love her that he stood there, seeing the brunet yet seeing his lover. Because of that sudden lapse, Reborn blinked sharply and when he opened his eyes, Tsuna was already kissing him.

Teary caramel brown eyes peering up at him that Reborn returned the kiss, forgetting his morality for a moment to go with the flow.

The innocent kiss turned into a heated one. Their tongue dances, circling and rubbing with each other. Reborn could clearly taste the taste of beer, sweet chocolates, and lemon drink.

He knew he should pull back but looking at the dishevelled hair, the encouraging lewd noise, and those pleading eyes. He couldn't possible stop. Reborn had a sudden notion if he was actually drunk because there was a sudden dark desire at the pit of his being where he wanted to taint Tsuna.

The spiky haired man finally nibbled at bottom lip that made Tsuna let out a gasp in kind. He suddenly remembered Nana's lips and her passionate kiss that morning before she left. A sudden tremor of emotion course on his heart, he only noticed that he dug his fingernails painfully on those scalp when Tsuna whimpered and clutched his shirt tighter. It grounded him back to the reality and the memory subsided.

He could see that he was kissing Tsuna, his student. As he thoroughly kissed the other on the mouth the thought that someone else would teach the brunet of these things and _more_. It was an irritating thought and unacceptable because they would only hurt Tsuna.

Their kiss continued and Reborn only stopped to let the other catch his breath. Tsuna's dazed eyes stared up at him with muddled confusion. Tsuna's eyes looked vulnerable, added the fact those lips were quivering and swollen and Reborn knew he was the cause. Inwardly, the spiky haired man cursed under his breath, not only because of the sight but also at the other sudden knowledge that he was taking advantage of _his student_.

Tsuna smiled up at him, a red blush adoring his face, eyes glistening as the brunet peered up at him with clouded desire, still panting for breath and uttered those damning words that made his blood rush southward, "Reborn… It felt hot and good. I wouldn't mind if it's you so please… teach me more."

_Shit._

That was the thought that immediately appeared on his mind because it was all he could think. Because at the same time his libido awakened, he realized that he shouldn't do any more. After all, Tsuna was… Tsuna was drunk, not knowing what he was doing and Nana… Nana would…

 _What would Nana think of… this?_ Black eyes widened for a minute and Reborn grasped both shoulder of the boy in front of him, his hold firm so even if Tsuna wouldn't understand Tsuna should know that Reborn was in the wrong for kissing him.

"Tsuna, you are drunk." Reborn slowly reasoned out in a careful tone, his eyes trailing over the brunet and forcing his awakened libido to calm down. Tsuna blinked up at him with confusion and touched his lips gingerly. Reborn inwardly cursed once more, as the new feeling he developed over that heated kiss made it known in his head. He shouldn't do it, not with Tsuna even if his body wanted to.

"But… I…" The brunet slowly said, it was small but his words weren't slurred. Those small shoulders sagged before Tsuna slowly nodded and his head remained like that for seconds until it turned into minute.

"Tsuna?" He inquired and there was no answer. Reborn noticed the brunet's chest rising from time to time that when he let go of his hold he saw the body slump sideway. Tsuna fell on the bed with eyes closed and breathing nasally. Reborn saw the hair sticking on the brunet's face, chest rising visibly, mouth forming incoherent words and curled like a cat sleeping. Tsuna really fell asleep while sitting.

Reborn stood up, with one sidelong glance at the slumbering teen. His libido still didn't calm down but he knew it would pass with time just like how Tsuna would forget what happened when morning came. For a moment he was disappointed that Tsuna was asleep before he squashed down any emotion of lust for his student.

Reborn unconsciously licked his lips and when he realized he still could taste Tsuna on his tongue, it prompted him to walk out of the room fast. Onyx eyes flashed with unreadable emotion and lips formed into a thin line.

_It was the start._

There was the sound of doorknob opening and door creaking.

**Author's Note:**

> **Kindly leave a review :)**


End file.
